Honor of Harry
by Alecthegreat
Summary: Harry Potter meets Honor Harrington. I suggest that you read the Honor Harrinton books to understand this story. Spoilers for all Honor Harrington novels. This is also Slash. HPDM
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hullo, it's me here. This is my first ever Harry Potter crossover. For those of you who have read the Honor Harrington novel's you'll more then likely enjoy this. Those of you who haven't, I suggest you do read them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Honor Harrington. I do not own any of the technology mentioned. In fact I don't own anything. If I did a lot of things would have happened differently.

Prologue,

The Republic of Haven's president Eloise Pritchart leaned back in her chair. It had been over two t-months since the war had reignited between the Star Kingdom of Manticore and the Republic of Haven. The first initial moral boosts from Operation Thunderbolts successes had long faded. And it hadn't been a complete victory either. They had, after all, missed their chance to seize Trevor's Star. Not too mention their humiliating defeat by one Admiral of the Red Lady Dame Honor Harrington.

Since then, aside from small scurmishes, the war had died down to really nothing. No huge offensive or counteroffensive actions had taken place. The front had been relatively quiet.

That's what scared Eloise Pritchart the most. The manties hadn't done a damn single thing. Which meant that she had either crippled them beyond such maneuvers which she doubted or they were planning something big. Something big usually meant that the Republic of Haven was going to suffer terrible losses.

Across from her sat one, Thomas Theisman. He was dressed in his informal attire which consisted of a PHN uniform. The man in question was quite charismatic and had lead his men and women to quite a few victories but now he was stumped.

They didn't have enough ships to free up at the moment to make another offensive while at the same time those ship's picketing system's were spread to thin to be effective very long.

"The damned manties are close to finding a break through. We expanded are border's too far." Theisman sighed lightly.

He had personally engineered the coup against Oscar Saint-Just and now it was all going to crumble down into pieces. The manties would seize haven and he knew it. Perhaps he could-

Theisman and Pritchart were hurled from their chair's as the building which remained effectively the capitol building rocked and shuddered as multiple impacts of chemical missiles erupted into it's side. Dust drifted down from the ceiling's as Thomas Theisman stood and helped Eloise up. He looked out over the city scape and couldn't suppress a gasp as he saw the explosion of the 4 kiloton nuclear missle. It appeared that the new Octagon had went the same way as it's counter part. Immediately a four man team burst through Pritchart's doors. They were presidential security and they made a move forward to grab her. However the closest man's head exploded in a wave of blood and gore aswell as splintered bone and grey matter. The other three men went down just as quickly as they were wripped apart by high velocity pulser darts.

Then to his horror a man walked in. Atleast he thought it was a man. It looked like human. His face looked more like an old Terran snake. His nose were mere slit's and his eyes reminded the leader of the navy, of a cat's slitted pupil's. Six men walked in with him their pulser's pointed directly at the President and the Secretary of the Navy.

Theisman knew exactly who it was. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last ranking officer from the day's of the Committee of Public Safety. He was a State Security general. More importantly he was a ruthless murderer. The pale man laughed slightly his eye's narrowing.

"Thomas Theisman the naval officer who personally shot Saint-Just and eliminated my competition. And Eloise Pritchart the biggest traitor ever to enter State Security. Your life end's now." His voice was more of a his then an actuall person's.

Eloise Pritchart narrowed her eyes and glared at the snake like man for all she was worth. "Saint-Just and Pierre were the traitors you fool." Her voice was as hard as stone.

Riddle simply smirked and nodded his head. Each of the six men pressed the stub on their pulser's and Thomas Theisman aswell as President Eloise Pritchart dissolved into bone fragments, blood, tissue, and organs.

Nearly on the complete opposite side the of the Galaxy Captain (senior grade) Harold James Potter slept comfortably entangled in the embrace of a warm body. Captain (senior grade) Draco Malfoy lay with his arms and legs wrapped together with the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter was the only survivor of the devastating attack on the Zanzibar System. He had become famous aswell for he had taken down 4 Republic battlecruisers before his ship was finished.

Harry had been given command of the SD Hogwarts (corny I know). He was the flag captain of one of the most revered admiral's in her majesty's navy. Admiral of the Green, Baron Red Valley, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore had been given command of the first and second devisions in Trevor's Star. His command structure was made up of people Harry knew quite well. Most of them he liked. However some he did not. For instance Rear Admiral of the Red Severus Snape. He controlled a squadron of battlecruisers and was a thoroughly unpleasant man to be around. He followed proticol to the brink and he was the type of person who scared you.

Draco Malfoy commanded Snape's flagship the HMS Wolfsbane. Draco and Snape however were very unique cases. For they both had been born in the People's Republic of Haven. They had both served in the peep navy aswell. In point of fact Draco's father still was in the Republic Navy. Admiral Lucius Malfoy.

While Harry slept with his lover of 2 years the Republic of Haven was reverting back to the People's Republic of Haven as Tom Riddle seized control for his own ambition's.


	2. Dreams and Memories

A/N, I know the first chapter was kind of crappy but I'm going ahead with the story.

Chapter 2, The Dream

Dream Sequence,

The bridge around him smelled of burning insolation and plastic. Commander Harold Potter sat at the command of the Light Cruiser Ignius. His eyes were glued to his plot as his ship was running for the hyper limit.

He could see his mother's and father's ships. Each were Super Dreadnoughts. Fully armed and operation ships of the wall. However there was only four allied ships of the wall facing 30. His eyes squinted closed as he looked up at the main plot enhancing it. The Super Dreadnought his father commanded shuttered slightly as it was hit with no less then 56 capitol missiles. It looked for a moment like the ship would simply shrug it off, until nearly the direct middle of the ship buckled and the ship was enveloped in an eye tearing explosion of a fusion bottle letting go.

His mother's ship wasn't too far from him and they both began running aswell as the rest of the fleet. Admiral Johansen had given the order to retreat before his flagship disintegrated under the pounding fire.

Enemy ships were on they're path and he watched as his mother's ship broke off and turned to present broadsides to the enemies vessel's. Not one single person on that bridge misunderstood what was going on. His mother's ship was sacrificing her ship to delay the enemy. Not too soon after his mother's ship disappeared in another eye tearing explosion identical to the one that destroyed his father's command.

The light cruiser was inching away from the destruction behind it when four nastily large predators opened up very eager eyes to see fresh prey. The four enemy battlecruisers came fully online.

The predators had perfectly predicted they're enemies escape plan and came out from under they're stealthy shielding. It was all but impossible for a single light cruiser to survive however Harry felt himself issuing commands. His small command raced forward to near suicidal ranges firing missiles and then rolling up to present the belly of its wedge.

Soon the first battle cruiser disappeared in an explosion. Not too long after a second followed suit. A third one was lamed horribly it's impellers flexing and dying to cut it's velocity too nothing.

The demonic light cruiser swung about it's missile's and graser's piercing the fourth Battle cruiser's armor. However the small Light Cruiser wasn't invincible and it shuttered under the pounding of the final enemy cruiser. The third added it's own weight to the fire. The fourth Battle cruiser disappeared in an explosion and just for a moment the Zanzibar system had a second star.

At the same time a pair of missiles got through Ignius' Point defense. The cruiser split in half as the fire sliced through it's middle. Three quarters of the crew died there instantly. The tiny light cruiser finally ceased it's motion. Just when everything looked dim the final Super Dreadnought under the command of Rubeus Hagrid swooped down destroying the third Battle Cruiser. It moored alongside the maimed light Cruiser and 276 people including a nearly dead Harold James Potter disembarked from the Light Cruiser as the fusion bottle finally failed an the ship disintegrated.

End of Dream Sequence

A/N Well, there it is. The second chapter. Of course isn't working for me so I suppose I'll simply have to wait to post it.


End file.
